Le droit d'aimer
by yuna usagi
Summary: Après l'annulation de son mariage, Sam fait une visite au chalet de Jack afin qu'il réponde enfin à sa question : " est-ce qu'il y a un avenir entre nous". Elle lui révèle alors ses origines extra-terrestre et bien plus que ça.
1. Qui estu Sam

Grand merci à ma bêta Pouki 26.

Qui es-tu Sam ?

Un isolement à deux, perdus au milieu des arbres, dans une cabane, blottie dans les bras de son Général, Sam n'aurait jamais cru ça possible et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait commencé quand Peter Shannahan, son fiancé, l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle s'était soudainement rendue compte que son amour pour lui n'était qu'une façade qui cachait une réalité que le règlement de l'armée lui interdisait. A terme, elle savait que ce serait Pete qui en souffrirait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça. Elle finit par rompre les fiançailles. Dans un même temps, un peu comme si le destin avait décidé de lui donner un coup de main, le Général se faisait gentiment larguer par sa petite amie du moment.

- Je ne veux pas être celle qui restera sur la route quand tu te décideras à déclarer tes sentiments, lui avait-elle dit… Autre chose, l'idiot, ce satané règlement ne te protègera pas éternellement.

- Parce que tu as une solution toi ?

- Il y en a plein, mais si tu réfléchis bien, tu n'es même plus son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

Kate était partie en laissant Jack à ses pensées. Elle avait raison sur bien des domaines. S'il acceptait de laisser aller ses sentiments, il pourrait enfin la prendre dans ses bras et même l'embrasser. Ce baiser, il s'en souvenait encore. Il savait que si jamais Sam découvrait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la boucle temporelle, elle le tuerait sûrement.

Sam arriva peu de temps après le départ de Kate.

- Kate n'est pas là, demanda-t-elle ?

- Non, elle est partie.

- Mon Général, il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- De quelque chose que nous avons laissé en suspend il y a neuf ans.

- Ho ! Ça ! Nous sommes militaires. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique. Affaire classée.

- Et vous allez vous cacher derrière cette raison jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai annulé le mariage

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir mon cœur. Il appartient déjà à quelqu'un et je ne peux pas le reprendre.

- Parce que…

- Je ne veux pas le reprendre.

- Ho !

- Je vous aime mon Général. Ce n'est pas une surprise ?

- Encore ?

- Ça n'a jamais cessé de mon côté. Mais je comprendrai que ça ne le soit plus du votre. Je me ridiculise surement dans ces cas là, mais je dois savoir. Dites moi que vous ne m'aimez plus, ou que je me suis fait des idées. Mais si c'est le cas, dites le moi ! Délivrez-moi si vous ne m'aimez pas… Je n'arriverai pas à me délivrer de vous toute seule mon Général.

Jack voyait une espèce de détresse dans les yeux de Sam. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut à la fois tendre et passionné, certainement une résultante de ces neuf ans d'abstinence et de maîtrise de soi. Jack repensait aux mots de Kate. Sam se lova dans ses bras. Jack la sentait tout de même soucieuse.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si. Enfin. Je ne sais pas.

- Racontez !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai des obligations. Venez avec moi ! J'ai des choses à vous montrer.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Sam. Elle semblait soucieuse. C'était une réaction curieuse pour une femme qui venait enfin de recevoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta silencieuse durant une bonne partie du trajet, puis se gara sur le bord de la route.

- Mon général, je vais vous montrer des choses qui ont une importance capitale pour moi. En fait, de par mes responsabilités, il faut savoir que vous devrez tout prendre ou rien. Je me suis tellement focalisée sur mes sentiments que j'en ai oublié mes obligations.

- Et à quel moment ça vous est revenu ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand je végétais dans vos bras. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce que je vais vous dire et montrer… Mon général…Vous pourriez le prendre pour de la traîtrise.

Elle le regarda sérieusement. Jack avait l'impression d'être entré dans une affaire encore plus démente que la porte des étoiles. Sam semblait avoir peur de tout dévoiler. La voiture redémarra. Ils roulèrent encore pendant une bonne heure avant de se garer devant une maison. Le jardin était rempli d'enfants. Jack et Sam sortirent de la voiture. Une femme vint les accueillir.

- Bonjour Matea, dit Sam.

- Bonjour Sam.

- Il paraît que Soreïl te pose des problèmes ?

- Il parle de devenir comme son père.

- C'était un grand commandeur.

- Soreïl veut avoir le droit d'aller dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Il n'a que douze ans. Il maîtrise son flux d'énergie ?

- Il n'a pas la patience.

- Je suppose qu'il est dans la salle de sport.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Général Jack O'Neill.

- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ?

- Non. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

Elle se dirigea vers le garage et descendit dans le niveau inférieur. Il y avait une salle de sport où une dizaine d'enfants jouaient. Jack reconnu leur moniteur. Il s'agissait du Colonel Lot Borlat, l'actuel dirigeant de l'équipe SG12. Ce dernier les aperçus.

- Général O' Neill ? Sam tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il ?

- Soreïl est au fond je suppose.

- Oui.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux.

Sam se dirigea vers le fond laissant les deux hommes face à face. Jack sentit aussitôt l'hostilité de Lot. Il le regardait avec une certaine méfiance.

- Donc, commença Jack, vous vous connaissez !

- Oui, Général.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Vingt cinq ans. Général, j'espère que vous ne jouez pas avec elle ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Avec ses sentiments. Écoutez, je vais être direct avec vous. Je vous respecte en tant qu'homme honnête et intègre. Vous êtes un excellent guerrier.

- Mais?

- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout avec elle, je vous conseille de ne pas commencer.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Oui. A ma manière. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. J'ai promis sur la tombe de mon frère que je la protègerai. J'étais là quand sa mère est morte. Enfin presque. Disons à son retour. J'ai été témoin de son bonheur avec mon frère, Troyan. J'étais là quand il est mort et témoin de sa descente aux enfers. Elle ne doit sa survie et son retour parmi nous qu'à son fils. Elle avait renoncé à l'amour jusqu'à votre arrivée mon Général. Mais, si vous la faite souffrir, je peux vous assurer que ce que vous a fait subir Bâal n'est rien à coté de ce que je vous ferai subir.

Ha Sam ! T'a réussi à convaincre Soreïl?

- Il a accepté mon deal. Mon général, Lot ne vous à pas importuné?

- Non, pas du tout.

Sam et Jack reprirent la route. Jack avait découvert quelque chose que Sam n'avait jamais abordé auparavant. Mais il avait la curieuse sensation que ce n'était pas la chose importante qu'elle voulait lui révéler. Il la regarda conduire jusqu'à cette petite maison au jardin parfaitement entretenu. Un homme était couché sur la pelouse.

- Tu ne va pas dormir ici Kenneth, dit-elle en se penchant sur l'homme. Aidez-moi mon général !

Jack l'aida à rentrer le pauvre homme chez lui. Jack était subjugué par la sobriété de la maison. Sam lui avait expliqué que le pavillon avait été aménagé pour que Kenneth ne soit pas blessé. Elle mit Kenneth dans une salle, composa un code sur le mur et sortit. La porte se referma automatiquement. Elle tapa un autre code et alla se mettre sur un fauteuil dans une zone dont la couleur du sol était différente de celle du reste de la pièce. Elle invita Jack à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Une lumière les entoura.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

- A qui?

- Kenneth.

Je l'ai mis dans une salle de lavement. J'ai programmé la salle pour qu'elle le déshabille, le lave et le rhabille.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai demandé un assainissement du lieu. C'est fini.

Quand le rayon s'éteignit, Jack trouva une maison impeccablement propre. Dans la salle de lavement, un homme attendait derrière la porte. Sam le libéra, l'emmena dans la chambre et le coucha dans le lit.

- Pardon Sam, dit il.

- Ne sois pas désolé, Kenneth, redevient le grand commandeur que tu étais. On a besoin de toi.

- Elle me manque tellement.

- Je sais. Mais garde espoir... Demain, tu iras chez Patricia. On ne peut plus te laisser seul.

- Qui va me remplacer?

- Un jeune homme du nom de Jack O'Neill et une jeune fille du nom de Cassandra Frasier.

- Jack et Cassie s'étonna Jack! Ils ne sont pas ensemble tout de même.

-Et si. Depuis plus d'un an. Janet m'a demandé si je pouvais leur trouver quelque chose. C'est tout bénef pour moi. Ils travaillent tous les deux et me paieront un loyer de quatre cent dollars par mois. J'y vais Kenneth. Pat viendra te chercher demain.

Jack et Sam reprirent la route jusqu'à chez elle. Elle l'invita à rentrer. Au point où il en était, il n'était plus à une surprise près. Elle lui servit une bière et tous les deux s'essayèrent sur le canapé. Il sentait bien que c'était l'heure de vérité. Elle but une gorgée de bière.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer dit-elle.

- Qui était ces gens? Commencez par là.

- Des gens de mon peuple.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- La première maison, c'est un orphelinat. Ces enfants sont ceux de mes hommes morts aux combats où déjà sans parents. Kenneth est sans doute le plus grand Commandeur d'Émeraude.

- Vous pourriez être plus clair?

- Je suis née sur une planète nommée Émeraude, dans la galaxie de Thoa. A cette époque, elle était déjà dirigée par sa majesté Lonna Parker. Il y a vingt ans maintenant, les Hommes de la planète Grenat, même pas originaire de Thoa, à aspergé Émeraude d'un puissant poison et peu biodégradable, le lazerium. Émeraude ne fut pas la seule à subir ce sort. Topaze et Fauna furent aussi ainsi condamnées. La galaxie de Thoa est composée d'une dizaine de petites planètes qui ne pouvaient pas accueillir tout un peuple. Tous les dirigeants le savaient lors de la constitution du conseil de Thoa. Ce conseil est dirigé par les représentants de chaque planète. Toujours est-il que nos lois nous invitent à rejoindre Origine. Chaque commandeur a dû prendre en charge la population de son secteur. En tant que commandeur suprême j'ai dû prendre en charge les orphelinats, les personnes hospitalisées et leurs familles. Cela faisait environ un millier de personne, mille vingt deux exactement. Nous avons mis deux ans à venir sur Origine. Je suis restée en orbite trois jours durant pour observer le peuple d'Origine. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de prendre les États Unis comme site d'accueil.

- Vous vous êtes basée sur quels critères?

-Vous disposiez d'un espace suffisamment conséquent pour nous accueillir, votre avancé technologique pouvait nous permettre de nous cacher et intégrer la notre, vous êtes une démocratie et mon père avait déjà pignon sur rue.

-Jacob?

- Quel autre père vous me connaissez mon Général?

- Et donc vous avez demandé à votre père de vous aider.

- Oui. Grâce au Chavaï, mon vaisseau, j'ai pu infiltrer votre système informatique et créer une identité à chacune des personnes dont j'avais la charge. Jacob fit fonctionner son réseau pour récupérer les cartes d'identités. L'orphelinat est entièrement gérer par l'entreprise Athéna que vous connaissez surement.

- C'est une entreprise en électronique.

- On a mis sur le marché des appareils peu évolués de notre point de vue, mais révolutionnaire pour vous.

- Comme?

- Le placard autonettoyant.

-Ce truc qui permet de faire notre lessive directement dans le placard. Mon ex-épouse en raffolait.

- Ça a beaucoup marché. On s'est diversifiés dans l'agroalimentaire, la mode. L'entreprise emploi principalement mon peuple mais aussi des américains.

- Et vous avez décidé d'entrer dans l'Air Force.

-Oui. Je ne savais faire que ça. J'avais l'âge limite mais j'ai su suffisamment les impressionner.

- Puis on vous a parlé du projet stagate.

- Au début j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Après deux mois de travail, j'ai compris que cet anneau était un passage qui pouvait nous emmener ailleurs.

- Vous aviez le choix d'arrêter de chercher une manière de la faire fonctionner et d'arrêter l'opération.

- Si j'avais choisi la seconde solution, j'aurai été écartée du projet et je n'aurai pas pu savoir si cette porte était une menace pour la Terre.

- Donc, vous êtes une extra terrestre qui est venue sur terre avec un millier de réfugiés pour vivre sur la terre. C'est quoi l'autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler?

-Vous vous rappelez que je suis commandeur suprême?

- Oui et c'est?

- Les commandeurs sont des sortes de gouverneurs qui doivent gérer une parcelle de terrain. Nous avons un Commandeur pour huit cent personnes environ. Le commandeur Grintop s'occupait de six cent personnes alors que le commander Cartéris en avait presque deux mille.

- Et vous étiez Commandeur suprême.

- J'étais à la tête de tous les commandeurs.

-A quel âge?

- A vingt deux ans. Je suis entrée au service de sa majesté à ma majorité, à dix-sept ans. Et j'ai servi sous les ordres de trois commandeurs successifs, mort par manque de confiance en moi. Il ne voulait pas me donner ma chance.

- Comme il ne vous faisait pas confiance, il leur manquait fatalement un homme.

- Oui. J'ai fini par servir sous les ordres du Commandeur Borlat.

- Lot?

- Oui. Il m'a fait une confiance absolue. Et ça à marché. J'ai rencontré son frère. Nous nous sommes aimés. Nous projetions de nous marier.

- Que s'est il passé?

- Il est mort en mission avant le mariage. De lui, il ne me reste que Troyan Junior.

- Sam, pourquoi vous me dites tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que si je peux aisément laisser mon peuple partir, je veux dire nommer un nouveau commandeur pour me remplacer...Mon fils est toute ma vie.

- Et?

- Je peux être directe avec vous mon général?

- Oui au point où nous en sommes.

- J'ai passé ces dernières années à tenter d'attirer l'attention d'un homme sur moi, à un point tel que j'en avais oublié de penser à la manière de lui révéler la vérité sur moi. Après Troyan, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Et puis j'ai rencontré ce colonel. C'était sans aucun doute un excellent militaire, un bon stratège, dépourvu de talent diplomatique. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour tomber amoureuse.

- Si peu que ça?

- Vous savez ce qu'est un coup de foudre?

- Oui.

- Et bien " coup de foudre ". Mais il fallait que je gère cette nouvelle donnée. Quand j'ai su que ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque je me suis cachée derrière le règlement. Mais plus le temps passait plus rester à ses côtés ne me suffisait plus.

- Vous vouliez plus.

- Comme disait mon père. Je n'étais pas heureuse, j'étais contentée. Alors, quand il a été promû hors de la base, j'avais naïvement cru que les choses allaient évoluer mais il se cachait encore derrière ce sacro-saint règlement.

- Et Pete dans cette histoire ?

- Je crois que je voulais tenter ma chance d'être heureuse. J'aimais beaucoup Pete. Mais je n'en étais pas amoureuse. J'ai quarante cinq ans. Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais battue toute ma vie. Et que l'homme que j'aimais était inaccessible, où plutôt, s'était rendu inaccessible.

- Et si je vous disais que j'étais désolé ?

-Je veux juste savoir si vous êtes prêt à faire votre vie avec moi où si je dois tirer un trait sur nous.

- Vous m'aviez bien dis que vous seriez directe.

- Si vous me prenez, vous prenez Troy .

- Vous savez que vous m'avez fourni assez de raisons pour vous dénoncer à l'État Major ?

- Je sais.

- Mais vous avez pris le risque pour moi.

- Parce que je pense que vous ne les laisserez pas me faire du mal. Dans le cas contraire, je me serai trompée sur vous. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Vous avez vraiment confiance en moi ?

- Je ne peux pas prétendre vous aimer et ne pas vous faire confiance.

Jack se leva. Il était un peu perdu. Cette femme lui avait ouvert son cœur. Pourtant, Qui était-elle ? La Sam combattante et courageuse, un peu gamine qu'il connaissait où bien cette Extra terrestre surprotectrice, débordée, aux responsabilités démesurées qu'elle venait de lui montrer.

Un homme entra dans la maison. Ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus devait être Troyan. Et il devait avoir la vingtaine. Ce dernier arrivant regarda Sam et Jack. Ils semblaient sortir d'une conversation éprouvante.

- Maman, c'est Pete ?

- Je te présente le Général O'Neill.

- Enchanté. C'est lui que oncle Lot appelle l'Idiot de service ?

- C'est lui. Et je t'interdis de l'imiter.

- Il reste pour diner ?

- Vous restez pour diner mon Général ?

- Je crois que je vais partir. Je dois réfléchir.

- Je comprends. Je vous ramène chez vous.

- Je crois que je peux rentrer tout seul.

- Vous croyez ? Vous souvenez vous que vous êtes à deux heures de voiture de chez vous et que vous êtes venu dans ma voiture ?

- Raccompagnez-moi !

Jack ne parla pas durant le trajet du retour. Elle le déposa devant la maison et repartie dans la nuit.


	2. voyage au centre de l'inconcient

Voyage au centre de l'inconscient

Elle avait tout dit, tout avoué. Jack lui avait demander du temps avant de lui dire s'il voulait toujours d'elle ou pas. Mais ça faisait deux moi qu'il donnait plus de signe de vie. Sam se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Troyan voyait sa mère souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il maudissait Jack de rendre sa mère aussi malheureuse. Le colonel Borlat en discutait souvent avec son épouse qui lui suggérait d'attendre avant de lancer une attaque qui pourrait lui apporter les foudres de Sam.

Jack réfléchissait à tout ce que Sam lui avait raconter. Il admirait le courage dont elle faisait preuve pour accumuler à la fois sa vie professionnelle au SGC, sa vie professionnelle en tant que commandeur et sa vie privé. Cela dit cette dernière était quasiment inexistante et tournait surtout autour de junior. Il pensait qu'il lui avait une certaine dose de courage et d'amour pour lui révéler une secret aussi lourd de conséquence. Il comprenait assez bien pourquoi elle n'en parlait à personne, mais il était militaire et son rôle était de prévenir l'Etat major de toute présence extraterrestre sur le sol américain. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à celle qui lui avait donner plus que sa confiance. Pas à celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

-J'avais entendu dire que Sissi était devenue faible par votre faute, dit une voix féminine.

Jack leva la tête. Une femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait devant lui, dans sa chambre. Elle était très belle, mais, son regard ne lui plaisait pas.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Saouni.

- Comment ?

De la galaxie de Thoa.

- Comme Sam.

- Je ne la comprend pas. Comment peut-elle s' éprendre s'un simple habitant d'Origine, Vieux par desus le marché.

- Hey. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

- SILENCE ! ! ! Je parle vous écoutez. Savez vous vous battre ?

- Oui.

- Savez-vous canaliser votre flux d'énergie ?

- Mon quoi ?

- Pathétique. Dire que je me suis entrainée pour ce jours ultime. C'est pas grave, tu va m'être utile.

Elle s'avança vers Jack et lui souffla dessus. Il s'évanouit aussitôt. Quand il se réveilla, Teal'c et Daniel était enchainés au mur avec lui. Saouni se tenait devant eux. Elle faisait les cent pas. Tous ce que Jack avait retenu de son entrevu avec elle, c'était son envie de nuir à Samantha. Il tenta de tirer sur les chaines, mais il ne fut pas surpris du résultat.

- Je pense que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites là, dit-elle enfin ?

- Un peu oui, répondit Daniel.

- Vous êtes mes appâts et mes futurs sujets.

- Ce n'est pas un goaul'd , dit Teal'c.

- Samantha Carteris va venir vous délivrer. Je sais qu'elle s'est affaiblie. Elle mourra et moi… Je prendrais possession de ses biens. En commençant par sa moitié.

- Sa moitié, demanda Jack ?

Elle s'avança vers Jack et l'embrassa. Il remarqua que est yeux avait une drôle de lueur verte

- Je suis là Saouni, relâche les, dit une voix venant du fond de la salle.

- Samantha Carteris. Il ne manquait plus que toi.

- Fallait m'appeler ; je serai venu.

- Non. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ils seront mes esclaves.

- Saouni, tu as fait tous ce trajet sans te renseigner sur tes futurs proies? Les terriens ne s'abaisseront jamais devant toi. Tu n'es peut être pas au courant, mais on est en guerre avec des êtres de la puis..sance de ... Et si nous passons à la phase combat?

Les deux femmes se lancèrent dans un combats d'un niveau nettement supérieur à ceux que Jack connaissait. Saouni semblait avoir l'avantage sur Sam. Elle se retrouva à terre. Elle haletait. Ses vêtement était maculé de sang.

- Ho non, cria Saouni, je n'ai pas fait tous ce chemin pour me battre avec un simulacre de Samantha Carteris. Qu'attend tu pour sortir la bête. C'est avec elle que je veux me battre.

Samantha regarda Saouni. Cette dernière avait raison, Elle n'avait pas traversé la galaxie pour se battre contre une moitié de Samantha Cartéris. Sam regarda ses coéquipiers et surtout Jack. Elle savait que si elle laissait sortir son côté sombre, ses amis se feraient une idée négative d'elle. Durant toutes ses années à se battre à leurs cotés, elle s'était évertué à l'occulter. Saouni senti son hésitation et se dirigea vers SG-1.

Je vais te motivé moi. Au fait, comment va Troyan? C'est vrai, il est mort. Tu n'as pas su le ramener... Saura-tu le ramener celui là, dit elle en caressant le visage de Jack.

Sam compris le message. Elle se revit vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Troyan et elle était parti pour une mission solo. Les Emeraudiens de son secteurs avait remarquer des chose étranges et tous les deux étaient parti voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient tombé sur Saouni et ses hommes. Troyan lui avait demandé de se débarrasser de ses hommes, pendant que celui ci se débarrassait de Saouni. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et Troyan s'était écrouler après avoir reçu une attaque particulièrement violente. Elle avait pris la relève. Après un combat difficile, Saouni avait tout simplement pris la fuite.. Elle avait ensuite ramener Troyan à l'hôpital où il mourut. Sam se précipita sur Jack et reçu l'attaque de Saouni dans le dos. Elle regarda Jack. Il n'avait rien. Elle l'embrasa et lui sourit. Jack n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Les yeux de Sam avait subitement changé de lueur. C'était un regard d'assassin. Elle avança vers Saouni. Elle ne semblait plus ressentir la morsure de ses blessures.

- Tu n'aurai jamais du me réveiller Saouni, dit-elle.

- Enfin, te voilà Sam.

- Tu n'aurai jamais du t'en prendre à mes amis.

Sam et Saoui reprirent leur combats. SG-1 regardèrent. Sam cette fois avait pris l'avantage. Sa technique de combats était irréprochable. Elle ne faisait aucun geste inutile et semblait observer tout ce qu'il se passait tour d'elle. Saouni était un peu comme elle. Elle était visiblement moins forte que Sam. Ce dernier coup lui fut fatal. Elle s'était laissée perturber par un sourire de son adversaire quien profita passer derrière elle et l'égorgea. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c furent surpris par la violence de cet acte qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Samantha qu'il connaissait. Elle arrivait vers eux, ensanglantée, et dégoulinante de sueur, le regard vide. En les voyants, elle redevint Samantha Carter, une femme sensible et courageuse. Elle sourit.

- Ca va tous les trois, demanda-t-elle?

- Oui, répondit Daniel... Heu tu as...les clés?

Elle sorti son épée et trancha les chaines.

- Teal'c, ça va?

- Très bien Lieutenant Colonel Carter.

- Mon Général?

- C'était quoi ça? Qui es-tu Sam?

- Tu le sait Jack... Je vous renvoie d'où vous venez.

Elle les toucha et chacun se retrouva à l'endroit où Saouni les avait enlever. Elle même se téléporta chez elle. Troyan était rentré du travail et retrouva sa mère par terre. Il la porta dans son lit. Elle était en plein délire. Le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha. C'était Jack qui lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils décidèrent de l'emmener à l' hôpital Athéna, le seul qui pouvait la soigner depuis la mort de Janet Frasier. Jack téléphona au SGC pour que le Général Landry laisse sortir Teal'c. Ce fut Lot qui emmena le Jaffa à l'hôpital. Jack passa chercher Daniel chez lui et tous les deux allèrent à l'hôpital. Troy attendait dans la salle d'attente.

- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Jack?

- Vous verrez par vous même, répondit Troy. C'est SG-1?

- Oui. Ses meilleurs amis au SGC.

- Le Docteur vous racontera. elle a besoin de vous... Général... Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous la ramener.

- Général O'Neill?

- C'est lui même.

- Je suis le Docteur Frasier.

- Comme Janet?

- Janet était mon ex-femme. C'est une très grosse perte pour tout le monde. Je l'aimais encore, mais nous avons tout les deux un tempérament fort et on a décidé de mettre fin à notre mariage. Mais dans le monde médical, c'était la meilleure... Après le Docteur Rosalie, bien sùr.

- Troy dit que vous aurez besoin de moi?

- De SG-1 en fait. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis et je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel.

- Et que dois-je faire?

- Aller la chercher dans son subconscient où elle est entrain de se perdre en ce moment .

- Je vais vous brancher à une machine relier à son subconscient. Vous saurez tout sur elle, ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle cherche à vous cacher.

- Et nous allons devoir violer ses secrets?

- Le Poison de Saouni agit sur le le cerveau et pousse la victime au suicide cérébrale.

- C'est à dire?

- Qu'elle pousse sa victime à stopper son activité cérébrale. Les survivants raconte qu'ils ont vue défiler leurs vie, mais que c'était comme si quelque chose les poussait à mettre fin à leur vie.

- Si nous ne la ramenons pas, elle n'aura pas la force de revenir, c'est ça que vous voulez dire?

- Elle a un lourd passé. Elle a eu un vie mouvementée. Il faut la ramener.

- Volontaire, dit simplement Jack.

- Volontaire, dit Daniel.

- Idem ici dit Teal'c.

Le docteur Frasier les coucha dans ce qu'il appelait un sarcophage. C'était enfaite une espèce de boite transparente. Il leur posa un serre-tête frontal. Tous les trois s'endormirent aussitôt.

Jack regarda autour de lui. C'était le néant. Daniel lui apparu un instant plu tard et Teal'c les rejoins.

-Où sommes nous, demanda – Jack?

- Dans son subconscient, dit Daniel. Nous sommes dans son jardin secret.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui pleure, dit Teal'c.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les pleure. Une porte apparut. Ils rentrèrent. Il se retrouvèrent dans une salle obscure. Il y avait deux fillette apeurées assises. L'une se blottissait contre l'autre qui regardait à travers une ouverture. Jack s'approcha des filles.

- Bonjours, dit-il?

- Qui êtes vous messieurs, demanda la fillette qui quitta un moment son observatoire?

- Je suis Jack, et voici Teal'c et Daniel.

- Il faut aider maman, ils vont la tuer.

- Je sort et je vais tenter de l'aider d'accord?

Jack sorti mais ce ne fut que pour voir la femme se faire sauvagement égorger. Derrière lui, il s'aperçut que la fillette avait tout vu. Il tenta d'empêcher les assassins de les découvrir l, mais ils à passèrent à travers eux. Ils ouvrirent la porte et posèrent le cadavre de la femme. Jack s'aperçut alors que les fillettes étaient dans un placard et que les assassins ne les avaient pas vu.

- Pourquoi il ne vous a pas vu, demanda Teal'c?

- Maman nous a déphasé. Vous aussi vous êtes déphasé.

- Et comment t'appelles-tu demanda Daniel qui tentait de détourner son attention?

- Je m'appelle Samantha Carteris et elle c'est Fillona, ma petite soeur

Fillona tremblait de peur. Daniel lui tendit les bras. Elle s'y lova. La petite sam se lova dans les bras de Jack. Il serra ses bras. Des bruits se fit entendre dans la salle. Jack voulu aller voir mais Sam le retint. Ce fut Teal'c qui alla voir. Les assassins avaient disparut. A la place, il y avait des Asgards. Teal'c en reconnu un. C'était Thor. Ce dernier avançait vers le placard.

- Vous n'avez plus rien craindre. Je suis le commandant Thor. Je dirige la flotte des Asgards. Je sais que vous pouvez desactiver votre camouflage optique. Les méchants sont prisonniers dans mon vaisseau. Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là?

Sam se retourna vers Jack. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance à Thor. Sam fut la première à sortir accompagné de sa soeur. Elle se retourna vers Jack et le remercia.. C'était le moment de discuter entre membre de SG-1.

- C'était quoi ça, demanda Jack?

- Un souvenir de Sam, dit Daniel.

- Et elle nous parle?

- Oui. Nous sommes représenté dans ses souvenir comme... Vous savez l'ami imaginaire que les enfants se créent quand il sont peur.

- Ho!

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le décor avait changé. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle inondée de lumière. Sam avait grandi. Elle ressemblait à une adolescente. Elle se battait contre une ombre. Elle s'entrainait durement et avec sérieux. Sa soeur se tenait à ses cotés. L'ombres se mis à parler.

- Très bien bien Samantha, reprenons les base. Quels sont les règles de combats?

- Teal'c : Combat, rigueur, stratégie, analyse.

- Bien le second

- Daniel Jackson : Sagesse, connaissance.

- Et enfin le second.

- Jack O'Neill : Faiblesse...

- Pardon ?

Teal'c arrêta Jack qui s'apprêtait à aller dire deux mots à l'adolescente Sam.

- Sam pense donc que je suis faible?

- Je ne le crois pas O'Neill, répondit Teal'c. Le Lieutenant Colonel est un soldat, une guerrière puissante de surcroit.

- Oui, elle nous l'a prouver l'autre jours.

- Mais comme tout guerrier, elle pense que l'amour, la famille et les attache sont des formes de faiblesse. En vous aimant, elle a fait entrer une faille, une faiblesse.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas combattu Saouni à cent pour cent?

- Exacte.

- Mais oui, dit Daniel. Elle sais que les terriens ne sont pas aussi ouvert qu'ils veulent bien le prétendre. Jack avoue toi même que parfois, tu n'es pas si ouvert que ça. Ce n'est pas la peur de montrer l'étendu de ses pouvoir qui lui faisait peur.

- Mais la peur d'affronter notre regard, et surtout le votre O'Neill quand nous saurions qu'elle était capable de tuer de sang froid. Vous avez vu son changement de regard quand elle vous a protéger du l'attaque de Saouni.

- Oui, dit Jack. Il est devenu froids. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos...

- Elle eu peur de vous perdre O'Neill. La seule façon de vous protéger de cette femme, c'était de laisser sortir l'assassin qui dors en elle.

- Même si pour ça elle devait perdre votre... amour, compléta Daniel. Car c'est de ça dont on parle. On connait tous, les sentiments qui vous lie et l'effort que vous faites pour ne pas le montrer... règlement oblige. Vous êtes tout les deux contenté, mais pas heureux. C'est encore pire aujourd'hui pour elle, puisque qu'elle ne vous vois plus tout les jours. Je sais c'est compliqué mais. Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait d'elle un assassin, mais tu es à la fois sa faiblesse et sa force. Jusqu'à présent, pour toi elle ne mourra pas. Elle sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qui nous es cher. Elle sais dans qu'elle fossé tu t'es laisser engloutir à la mort de Charly. Elle fera tout pour que tu ne tombe pas au fond du ravin.

- Mais elle a risqué sa vie pour me sauver la vie.

- Sans doute pensait elle qu'elle serai sauvé. Elle connais l'effet du poison.

Au loin Sam combattait toujours l'ombre. Teal'c avait saisi un des bâton. Curieusement, il avait réussi à le saisir. Sam le regarda.

- Maitre Teal'c.

- Vous vous battez bien.

- Merci Maître.

- Je vous conseil vivement de faire de votre faiblesse, une alliée.

- Non, dit une autre voix, il faut la tuer cette faiblesse, dit une femme qui ressemblait.

- Qui êtes vous, demanda Sam.

- Je suis toi. Ton autre toi. Tues ta faiblesse. Tues la.

- Non!

- Elle se battait à présent contre Teal'c.

- Lutter contre vos sentiments négatif, Sam.

Sam combattu longtemps avant de s'écrouler, fatiguée.

- Vous avez combattu la partie sombre de votre esprit, félicitation.

- Teal'c? Vous êtes Teal'c?

- En effet.

- Vous étiez là quand maman est morte. Vous nous avez protéger pendant trois jours. C'est quoi ce bruit?

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir. Sam passa la porte. Un autre souvenir douloureux certainement.. SG-1 traversa aussi la porte qui disparu aussitôt. Au fond de cette lumineuse mais toujours aussi impersonnel salle, il y avait un attroupement de personnes autour d'un corps de femme. Sam, qui avait encore grandit pleurait dans les bras d'un homme. Ce nouveau venu, Jack l'avait reconnu. Troyan ressemblait à son père d'une manière frappante.

- C'est le Colonel Lot Borlat, demanda Daniel?

- Non, répondit Jack. C'est difficile à l'expliquer, mais... C'est le fiancé de Sam et le père de troyan junior. Elle etait fiancée. De dix sept ans à vingt ans. Elle devait se mariée. Mais il est mort peu de temps avant la cérémonie.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi.

- Elle me l'a raconter.

- Y'a un truc qui me turlupine depuis un petit moment.

- Quoi donc?

- Sam est une extra-terrestre?

- . Sa galaxie s'appelle Thoa et sa planète Emeraude. Elle a du évacuer sa planète à cause d'une bombe au poison appeler Lazerium, très toxique et non biodégradable.

- Doux Jésus. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance pour l'instant.

- En effet, rajouta Teal'c

SG-1 s'avança pour mieux voir. Tout le monde avais disparu. Sam était seule avec Troyan. Blottie dans ses bras, elle discutait avec lui de sa futur carrière dans la protection d'Emeraude. Elle parla de Fillona. Alors seulement, Daniel Teal'c et Jack comprirent que la femme décédée était Filonna. Jack regarda Sam et Troyan s'embrasser. Il pouvait se l'avouer, il n'aimais pas ce qu'il voyait. C'était surtout vrai que Sam avait l'aire très heureuse.

- Tu m'aimes, lui demanda-t-il?

- Bien sur, répondit Sam. T'es sur que ça va?

- Sam, pourquoi?

Il avait sa main posé sur son ventre. Il saignait abondamment. Sam regardait, stupéfaite. Dans sa main, il y avait encore l'arme du crime. Elle avait l'aire terrifié. Une autre Sam venait d'apparaitre. Cette femme là, SG-1 la connaissait. C'était cette femme qui s'était manifestée le jours où Saouni les avait menacé de mort.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est toi qui l'a tuer. Et tu dois te débarrasser de l'autre aussi.

- Non!

- Fait le. Il te laisserons tous tombés. C'est toujours comme ça.

- Non.

Alors un autre Jack apparu. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il était dix ans plus tôt. L'arme toujours à la main, elle jeta l'objet parterre. L'autre Elle l'encourageait à tuer l'autre Jack. Soudain, Saouni apparut. « dans ces cas là c'est moi qui m'en charge, dit elle. ». Saouini lança son attaque qui toucha cette fois l'autre Jack de plein fouet. « Non!, hurla Sam ». Elle se précipita sur le corps inanimé de l'autre Jack. Elle pleura. L'autre Sam pris alors la parole.

- Tu dois accepter ce que tu es. Tous les hommes qui t'ont fréquenté sont morts. Tu est incapable de les protéger. Tu est un assassin Sam. Tu es faites pour tuer. Tu sera toujours seule. Tuer est la seule chose que sais faire Sam.

Les larmes avait cesser de couler. Elle s'était levée. Des hommes, des femmes, des extra-terrestre et des monstres venaient la combattre. Elles tuait les uns après les autres avec une efficacité et une rapidité déconcertante. Mais plus elle tuait de monde, plus elle changeait. Son regard perdait de l'éclat et dans un sens, elle mourrait à petit feu pour laisser à la place à cette femme, cet assassin. Jack s'interposa et l'arrêta sans aucun problème. D'ailleurs cela l'étonna. Teal'c analysa la situation à sa manière.

- On est dans son subconscient. Elle toujours pensé que O'Neill était un excellent combattant. Un combattant et un guerrier à sa hauteur. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ai réussi à l'arrêter. En plus elle aime cet homme, ce qui donne un avantage.

Jack parla à Sam. Il tentait de la persuadée d'arrêter de tuer avant que ça ne la tue complètement.

- Ils sont tous morts Jack. Ils m'ont tous laiser tomber.

- Je suis là moi. Teal'c et Daniel aussi sont là.

- Je l'ai laiser te tuer.

Jack la regarda. Il cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien là, bien vivant. Il l'embrassa. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sam. Elle le regarda.

- Où étiez vous mon général?

- Je ne vous avait pas dit que je serai toujours là,

Soudain, des garde Jaffa, des réplicateurs et des prêtres ories attaquèrent simultanément. Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent en tenu de combat de l'unité SG1. Fusil à l'épaule, ils tirèrent à tous va. Jack n'avait pas compté mais il lui semblais bien qu'il aurait dû être à court de munition depuis longtemps. Cette attaque, généré par le subconscient de Sam, lui permis de cerner tout le potentiel de cette femme au multiple facette. A deux, ils réussissaient à maintenir les ennemis à distance. Mais, il fallait trouver rapidement une solution. Daniel et Teal'c apparurent à leur tour.

- J'ai une solution mon Général, dit elle enfin.

- Je suis tout ouï.

- Il y a un moyen de les vaincre. J'espère que j'aurai assez de flux.

- Allez-y

- Donnez moi votre main et prenez celle de Daniel. Daniel prenez celle de Teal'c et enfin, Teal'c, touchez moi l'épaule.

SG-1 sentit comme une immense puissance qui passait en eux. Daniel avait l'étrange impression de connaître ce sentiment de bien être et de sécurité. Jack et Teal'c quand à eux n'avait jamais fait un truc aussi bizarre et surnaturel. Sam avait écarté ses bras comme pour faire un barrage entre aux et les assaillants. D'ailleurs un dôme d'énergie s'était formé au dessus d'eux et s(élargissait de plus en plus, rasant au passage tout ceux qui s'y trouvait. Quand il n'y eu plus de réplicateurs, de Jaffas et prêtre Ories elle stoppa sa barrière. Et s'effondra. Jack la soutint. « Je vous avait bien dit que je serai toujours là! ». Elle sourit et l'embrassa. SG-1 disparut dans une lumière aveuglante.

dans la chambre d'hôpital, le docteur Frasier surveillait toujours. Il était angoissé à l'idée de perdre son Commandeur. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré sa seconde femme. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Roddy Frasier lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. SG-1 entra. Tous les trois sourirent. Un sourire qu'elle leur rendit. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange où elle avait revécu les moments difficile de sa vie mais où des amis infatigable l'avait soutenu. Jack avança, s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa. Avant de déposé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il lui promis d'être là à son réveil mais qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose... Il précisa aussi que s'était un ordre.

De retour au SGC, Jack expliqua que Sam avait été arrêté pour une durée indéterminé et qu'elle avait subit les effet d'une toxine qui l'avait considérablement affaiblie. En cachant la vérité, il avait accepter de rentrer dans le monde de sa bien aimée. Teal'c et Daniel avaient aussi accepter de garder le secret. Ils savaient qui si ses origines était découvert, les Emeraudiens seraient persécuté par les terriens et exploité par l'armée.

Quand Sam se réveilla, Jack était là, comme toujours.


	3. le clan O'Neill

Le Clan O'Neill

Sara finissait de ranger le garage quand elle vit cet éclair blanc. Elle se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil. Elle trouva un jeune homme nu recroquevillé sur lui, derrière la voiture. Il tremblait.

– Vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle?  
>– Je suis où?<br>– Dans mon garage et nu. Bien, je vais vous chercher des vêtements et après je vous conseille de partir.

Quand Sara revint, le jeune homme était dans la même position. Elle lui donna des vêtements ayant jadis appartenu à Jack. Quand elle s'approcha, il recula dans un coin encore plus sombre.

– N'ayez pas peur ! Comment vous appelez-vous?  
>– Je ne sais pas.<br>– Moi c'est Sara. Sara O'Neill.  
>– O'Neill?<br>– Oui, ça vous dit quelque chose?  
>– Non... Un sentiment étrange... Déception.<br>– Écoute. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Ce soir vous allez rester à la maison. Il est vingt trois heures et je ne tiens pas à déranger les voisins. Vous passerez dans la salle de bain pendant que je te ferai réchauffer quelque chose.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour convaincre l'inconnu de la suivre. Elle due lui apprendre à utiliser une douche. Même si la mémoire des événements lui faisait défaut, il savait en revanche que tout ce qu'il voyait lui était inconnu. Sara lui remis une assiette de pâte au beurre, un steak et une salade verte. Elle déposa un verre et une bouteille de coca cola. L'inconnu regarda l'assiette et se tourna vers Sara avant de dévorer son contenu. Il trouva ce repas très bon et l'eau curieusement bonne compte tenu de la couleur qu'elle avait.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé, dit Sara.  
>– Je ne crois pas, madame.<br>– Appelez-moi Sara. Quel âge avez-vous?  
>– Je ne sais pas.<br>– Quel est le dernier souvenir que vous avez?  
>– Noir.<br>– Je vois. Vous devez être fatigué. Je vous ai préparé la chambre de Charlie.  
>– Charlie?<br>– C'était mon fils. Il est mort il y a onze ans.  
>– Mais...<br>– Il y a deux ans, je l'ai transformé en chambre d'ami. J'ai mis ses affaires dans le grenier.

A peine dans le lit, l'inconnu s'endormit. Sara le regardait dormir. Elle avait ce drôle de pressentiment, comme si c'était son devoir de s'occuper de lui. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit elle tenta de chercher son identité puis alla se coucher sans n'avoir rien trouvé.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva l'inconnu dans le salon. Il jouait avec un briquet.

– Ami, dit-il.  
>– Si vous voulez. Vous avez faim?<br>– Merci... Skaraa.  
>– Heu non, Sara.<br>– Je m'appelle Skaraa. Je m'en suis souvenu cette nuit, en rêve.  
>– Vous vous souvienez d'autre chose?<br>– Mon père m'avait donné un objet comme ça.  
>– Un briquet?<br>– Brillant.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Skaraa pour rassembler sa mémoire et tout raconter à Sara. De plus, plus il parlait plus les souvenirs lui revenaient. Sara avait un autre souci. Elle avait mis plusieurs nuits à chercher des informations sur Skaraa, mais ne trouva rien. Ce garçon semblait ne pas exister, ni sur la Terre, ni sur les quatre cents planètes qu'elle connaissait.

– Skaraa, ton père.  
>– Je ne suis pas sûr mais, je crois qu'il est mort. Tout comme ma sœur Sha'rée. Mon père se nommait Kassouf. L'ami qui m'a offert son briquet s'appelait O'Neill. Il est venu par le Chapp'ai.<br>– O'Neill...Comme moi?  
>– Oui, Sara. C'est un puissant guerrier. Il nous a sauvés plusieurs fois des grands maitres du système.<br>– Skarraa, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie chez moi.  
>– Je comprends. Je dérange.<br>– Je veux dire que pour vivre dans ce pays ou dans n'importe quel pays de cette planète, tu dois avoir des papiers d'identités.  
>– Ho!Tu ne me crois pas ?<br>– Et bien, tu m'a dis que tu venais de la planète Abbydos. Or si j'ai fait plusieurs voyages spatiaux, je ne connais pas de planète de ce nom. Sur Terre, je ne pense pas que la technologie soit suffisamment avancée pour permettre ce genre de voyage... Et même si c'est vrai, tu es là à présent.  
>– Tu pense que je devrais recommencer une vie ici ?<br>– Je peux t'adopter. Ho, bien sur, ce sera seulement sur le papier. On ne passera pas non plus par la filiale classique mais c'est faisable.  
>– Je ne comprends pas, tu veux devenir ma mère?<br>– Uniquement sur le papier. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de m'appeler maman.

Après avoir longtemps hésité, Skaraa accepta. Il n'avait pas le choix, dans les films, la police demandait toujours les papiers d'identités. Dans ce monde, tout était organisé autour des papiers : papier d'identité, facture, ticket... Il regarda l'album de famille de Sara. Il vit une photo qui représentait Sara, O'Neill et un petit garçon qu'il identifia comme étant Charlie. O'Neill souriait à Sara et son fils. A cet instant, il comprit qu'O'Neill ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, mais plus comme un fils. Et ce nouveau fils, qu'il s'était trouvé sur une autre planète l'avait déçu. Il ne dit plus rien à Sara au sujet de ce O'Neill. A vingt trois ans, il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard plein de reproche.

Sara mit en place la procédure d'insertion qui consistait à offrir à Skaraa une identité et un avenir.

– Tiens Skaraa. Ceci est un communicateur. Tu peux mettre tout ce que tu veux dedans. Pour insérer des objets, il suffit d'appuyer sur ce bouton et mettre l'objet à travers le rayon. Pour le récupérer, tu devras presser sur cet objet qui fera apparaître un hologramme et tu pourras le prendre. Bon, cet ordinateur est ton assistant personnel. C'est Ordinatus. C'est à toi de lui donner son complément d'identification.  
>– Comme un nom.<br>– Oui. Le mien s'appelle Sara O  
>– Comme O'Neill.<br>– Oui.  
>– Je vais appeler le miens KOOS, comme les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.<br>– KOOS t'expliquera comment ça fonctionne. Skaraa, personne ne doit connaître les particularités de ces objets.

Sara lui raconta une vague histoire d'extra-terrestre, d'une galaxie du nom de Thoa, d'une contamination qui aurait conduit tout un peuple à élire domicile sur la terre. Elle lui expliqua qu'il était aussi très important de garder le secret. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les terriens faisaient autant de secret, mais il fallait bien s'intégrer. Sara discuta longtemps de ses projets professionnels. Hormis son envie d'aider les gens, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que sur Abbydos, le choix était restreint. C'était la chasse ou la mine. Sur Terre, les possibilités d'avenir étaient très vastes. Sara lui proposa de l'emmener à l'université de Colorado Spring pour qu'il consulte les dossiers sur les métiers. Skaraa accepta.

Jack Jr et Cassandra avaient réussi à s'isoler dans le PC de sécurité. Ils étaient tous les deux très occupés à s'embrasser. Jack avait encore du mal à gérer cette relation qu'il considérait comme immoral compte tenu de son passé. Cette histoire de clonage le perturbait un peu tout de même. Il avait les souvenirs d'un homme de cinquante ans, l'âge physique d'un jeune adulte de dix-huit ans et biologiquement, il avait trois ans. Il n'en n'avait jamais parlé à Cassandra. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Sara et Skaraa se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque quand ils furent emportés par une ruée vers la sortie. Les élèves semblaient paniqués. De loin Skaraa aperçut un Garde serpent. Il saisit alors Sara par le bras et l'attira vers une classe.

– Il faut se cacher, dit-il. Je sais ce qu'il se passe.  
>– Et il se passe quoi?<br>– L'université est envahi par les Goaul'ds.  
>– Des quoi?<br>– Il faut sortir et prévenir ton ex-mari. C'est un grand guerrier?  
>– Tu connais Jack toi?<br>– C'est un grand guerrier. Il saura les vaincre.

Sara savait que Jack avait souvent été décoré pour ses états de service, mais elle savait aussi que l'armée n'interviendrait pas dans une affaire de prise d'otage dans une école. Cela dit, elle avait déjà été appelé lors de fusillade.

Dans le PC sécurité, le Vigile venait d'interrompre le tête à tête entre JR et Cassie. Il était entrain de les rappeler à l'ordre quand il vit la panique dans l'école. JR ferma la porte. Il regarda les écrans. Il reconnu les gardes Jaffa. Le Vigile appliqua la procédure d'urgence et appela la police. JR préféra appeler le SGC.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais petit ? demanda le Vigile.  
>– J'appelle les services compétents. Mais c'est... Cassie, appelle le Général Hammond et dis lui ce qu'il se passe. Je vais chercher Sara et Skaraa.<br>– Mais le Général Hammond ne gère plus...  
>– Alors son remplaçant.<p>

JR sorti du PC et se rendit dans la classe où s'étaient enfermés son ex-femme et Skaraa qu'il croyait au pays des anciens.

– Venez vous mettre en sécurité, dit-il.  
>– Jack, dit Sara? C'est toi? Seigneur, que t'ont-ils fait dans l'armée?<br>– Je... Vous devez confondre madame, je m'appelle bien Jack, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr, suivez moi !

Il les ramena au PC où deux autres filles les attendaient. Elles se précipitèrent vers Sara.

- Ariel, Gabrielle  
>– Madame O'Neill, on a un gros problème. Yaël Bentroppe et Cédric Lindle sont prisonniers dans le réfectoire, dit Gabrielle.<br>– Je suis sûre qu'ils vont lancer l'alerte, la rassura Sara.  
>– Ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète, mais ils sont armés.<br>– Quoi ? Seul leur commandeur peut valider leur certificat de port d'arme. Et je n'aurais jamais fait ça.  
>– C'est Yaël. Vous savez a quel point il est baratineur.<br>– Il a embobiner Caroline, rajouta Ariel.  
>– Il a raconté qu'il avait perdu l'autorisation et qu'il devait aller sur le terrain tout de suite.<br>– Depuis combien de temps sont il armés ces deux là, demanda Sara?  
>– Deux semaines, répondit Gabrielle.<br>– Et qui le sait?  
>– Ben, Caroline, Spike, Olivier, Corol, Emi, Charly...<br>– Je change la question, qui dans l'équipe ne le sait pas à part moi?  
>– Et bien... Je crois bien que vous êtes la seule qui ne le sait pas. Nous savions que vous seriez furieuse et...<br>– Vous avez pris le parti de les protéger ces deux idiots.  
>– Désolée.<br>– Vous avez choisi d'outre passé les règles de sécurité. Vous savez pourquoi j'ai refusé de valider leur autorisation?

Le Général O'Neill sentait quelque chose posé sur son torse. Il se réveilla totalement et remarqua la main de Sam. Elle le regardait dormir depuis plus d'une heure.

– Bonjour, dit-il.  
>– On se réveille enfin Jack.<br>– T'es réveillée depuis longtemps?  
>– Un moment.<p>

Elle se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa. Ils furent déranger par la sonnerie de leur téléphone respectif.

– Sam.  
>– Sam? C'est Cassandra.<br>– Bonjours ma biche.  
>– Je suis au PC de sécurité de l'université, avec Jack, un vigile, deux civiles, madame O'Neill et un certain Skaraa.<br>– Skaraa? Mais je croyais qu'il avait fait son ascension celui là?  
>– Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je sais en revanche que l'université regorge de Jaffa et qu'ils ont des otages. Je peux avoir Jack?<br>– Il est en ligne avec le président. Ha! Il a terminé. Jack c'est pour toi.

Elle l'embrassa et brancha le téléphone sur le secteur de son ordinateur qu'elle appelait Shavaï.

– C'est à quel sujet ? demanda Jack.  
>– Je répète, mon université est prit en otage par des Jaffas. Il y a des otages qui ont été rassemblés dans le réfectoire.<br>- Est-ce que tu vois parmi les otages une certaine Mary Agathe Reese?  
>- Oui<br>- Bien j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

- Sam, dis moi. Ce truc que tu as fait chez Saouni. Tu crois que tu peux le faire en direction de l'université de Colorado spring?  
>- Oui, ça s'appelle de la téléportation.<p>

- Une spécialité de Thor aussi.  
>- Je crois comprendre où Tu veux en venir mon général, mais... Contacte le SCG, nous aurons besoin de SG1 au grand complet.<br>- T'es au courant que je suis ton supérieur ?  
>- Si tu veux utiliser... disons mes capacités particulières et ma technologie, on devra faire ça dans le secret.<br>- Tu sais quoi Sam, j'ai bien envie de voir de près tes capacités de commandement... Je te suis.  
>- Je relève le défi. Après avoir prévenu le SGC, demandez à l'odyssée de les téléporter ici. Ensuite faites venir SG-11, 12 et 15 à l'université par la voie normale.<br>- Ils sont dans la confidence?  
>- Ce sont mes hommes.<p>

Jack fit ce que lui avait demandé Sam. En dix minutes, Teal'c et Daniel se tenaient devant Jack. Tous les trois montèrent dans la voiture de Sam. Une voix alerta qu'il y avait des intrus. Elle lui donna une série de code et l'ordinateur de bord se tue.

- Chavaï, démolécularisation, destination section seize, dit-elle.

En une seconde, ils arrivèrent dans un garage. Sam expliqua qu'elle disposait de garage un peu partout dans Colorado Springs pour pouvoir se téléporter facilement. Elle sortit de son sac trois boites.

- Je voulais vous offrir ça. C'est un communicateur. Une sorte de valisette bracelet. Je vous expliquerai plus tard toutes ses fonctions. Il contient sept Zat chacun et un assortiment d'armes, une trousse de secours. Vous n'aurez qu'à penser à ce que vous voulez et l'objet apparaitra en hologramme. Saisissez-le et il se matérialisera. Je vous remettrai votre ordinatus plus tard. Si vous êtes droitier, posez votre bras gauche sur le bracelet, vice versa. Ce dernier enregistrera directement votre Adn et Ne sera manipulable que par vous. Voici votre oreillette.  
>- C'est un bouton, dit Jack?<br>- Oui, à mettre derrière l'oreille. Il faut appuyer dessus pour l'activer. Comme ça !

Elle appuya derrière son oreille et deux barres en sortirent. L'un d'eux entra dans l'oreille l'autre d'une longueur de trois centimètre en direction de la bouche. Elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton et le tout rentra à nouveau. En toute confiance, les trois hommes posèrent leur oreillette.

Elle sortit du garage et arriva devant l'université. Il y avait des élèves paniqués, des parents inquiets et des forces de polices soulagés de voir arriver l'armée. Jack se présenta comme étant l'envoyé du gouvernement. SG-11, 12 et 15 arrivèrent plus d'un quart d'heure après. Pendant ce temps, JR avait évalué et décrit la situation. Il avait aussi prévenu de la présence de Sara et Skaraa.

Sam assigna SG-11 et 15 à la sécurité pour que personne ne passe. SG-12 entra avec SG-1. Ils se rendirent au PC où était JR et les autres. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sara attendait toujours sa réponse. En la regardant, Jack pensait qu'elle était très en colère. Les deux adolescentes baissaient la tête. Sara se tourna vers Jack. Surprise, ses yeux allèrent de JR à Jack. Elle ne comprenait pas. JR semblait avoir l'âge de Charlie s'il n'était pas mort dix ans plus tôt. Elle arriva à la conclusion que Jack avait une relation extra conjugale pendant leurs années de mariage. Elle le foudroya.

- Pour ma défense, ce garçon n'est pas mon fils, Sara...  
>- Menteur. Jack nous avons grandi ensemble, comment peux-tu croire que tu pourrais me berner ?<br>- Jacky, dis lui que tu n'es pas mon gosse.  
>- Ben dans un sens, c'est le cas.<br>- Surtout ne m'aide pas JR...  
>- Jack, est ce que tu m'as trompé pendant notre mariage.<br>- Je n'ose même pas croire que tu puisses penser un truc pareil. Tu me connais non?  
>- Justement je n'aurais même pas imaginée que tu t'engagerais dans l'armée après le discours que tu tenais à la Fac et pourtant c'est bien toi que j'ai retrouvé agonisant dans ton sang en Irak.<p>

Sam les regardait. Elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se disputer, mais elle savait qu'elle était mal placée pour réagir. Les membres de SG-12 riaient jusqu'à ce que Sam les rappelle à l'ordre. Une fusillade ramena Sara et Jack à la raison de leur présence dans ce PC. Tout le monde regarda les écrans. Yaël et Cédric avaient tiré sur deux gardes Jaffa, ce qui entraina une riposte. Tous les otages avaient eu le réflexe de se cacher sous une table. Mary Agathe était encore debout les bras ouvert.

- Mais que fait-t-elle ? dit Jack.  
>- Elle protège les autres élèves répondit Sara. Alors les filles vous avez compris pourquoi je n'ai pas validé leur Certificat de port d'arme?<br>- Désolée, dit l'une des adolescentes qui répondait au nom de Gabrielle. Nous pensions...  
>- Non, c'est de ma faute... Si toute l'équipe le savait et me l'a caché, c'est que je n'ai pas su avoir votre confiance.<br>- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, demanda Jack?  
>- C'est compliqué Jack, répondit Sara. Nous devons intervenir. « Heckle et Jeckle » vont finir par faire tuer les otages avec ça.<br>- Vous venez de Thoa, demanda Sam. Si c'est le cas, tous les militaires de cette pièce sont dans la confidence.  
>- Je ne viens pas de Thoa, Commandeur Suprême Carteris. Mais je travaille pour votre Reine.<br>- Elle est arrivée saine et sauve?  
>- Il y a quinze ans environ.<br>- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie?<br>- L'arme que ces inconscients on utilisés sont de conception Emereaudienne. Vous portez vous et ses deux demoiselles un Communicateur d'ancienne génération enfin par rapport à ce que porte mes hommes. Et enfin, vous avez dit que Mary Agathe protégeait les otages en se positionnant devant eux.  
>- On reconnaît là la célèbre Samantha Carteris.<br>- Parce que je suis célèbre? Nous devrions y aller. La fusillade semble s'être stoppée. Bon JR je suppose que tu es armé?  
>- Non, je suis à peine majeur.<br>- Cassi donne lui un Zat. Tu en a sept dans ton Communicateur. Skarra, tu es armé?  
>- Non, mais ça va pas de dire ça, s'écria Sara. Bien sur qu'il n'est pas armé. Je n'ai pas mis de kit d'armement dans son communicateur.<br>- Bien, dit Sam, Prend ce Zat on y va tous. Jack tu ouvres la marche, je la ferme avec Sara.

Tout le monde se rendit au réfectoire. Jack regarda à travers la petite vitre. Sara l'accompagnait. Sam quand à elle, faisait le guet avec JR. Gabrielle et Ariel étaient toutes les deux en mode combat et d'après ce que pouvait en juger Sam, elles ne faisaient aucun zèle.

- On a une dizaine d'otages, dit Jack, mais autant de Jaffa. Je suppose que la petite Mary Agathe fait partie de tes hommes, Sara?  
>- Oui. Une des meilleures.<br>- Bien dit Sam, on n'a pas droit l'erreur, on rentre à trois et on tire sur les Jaffa. Un chacun. Un... Deux... Trois.

Tout le monde déboula dans la pièce. Les tires fusèrent, les Jaffas n'eurent pas le temps de riposter. Mary Agathe se mit à couvert et en profita pour prendre une des lances serpents. Elle l'arma et tira sur deux gardes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Yaël et Cédric paniquèrent et allèrent se réfugier sous la table. Quand les tires cessèrent, Sara se retourna vers les otages qui sortirent les uns après les autres. Elle regarda Yaël et Cédric.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensiez quand vous avez tiré dans une salle fermée, gronda-t-elle.  
>- Nous n'avions pas le choix, ils allaient nous tuer, se défendit Cédric.<br>- Vous avez donné l'alerte à Parkertom bien entendu.  
>- Non, Commandeur O'Neill.<br>- Nous reparlerons de la manière où vous avez obtenu votre kit de débutant.  
>- On est obligé, dit Yaël?<p>

Elle sortit de son bracelet deux boites et les ouvrit, elle sortit aussi une clé. Elle leur demanda de montrer leur poignet. Elle y glissa la clé et les bracelets tombèrent dans chacune des boîtes. Elle donna un pistolet hypodermique. Elle était furieuse contre eux. Sam lui toucha l'épaule. Elle savait à quoi pensait Sara.

- Sara, nous devons sortir avec les otages.  
>- Je dois...<br>- Sara, D'abord la mission puis les remontrances.

A ce moment là, une boule entra dans la salle. Tout le monde s'évanouit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que SG-1 avait eu affaire à cette grenade, mais il la trouvait toujours aussi désagréable.

Sam se réveilla la première. Comme elle le pensait, elle ne voyait rien. Il suffisait d'attendre pour que sa vue revienne, mais c'était une perte de temps pour elle. Un à un, les autres se réveillèrent. Ils avaient les bras attachés et séparés, ce qui laissait penser que le kidnappeur connaissait les communicateurs. Sam et Sara purent voir que tout le monde était là, tous sauf Mary Agathe.

Un homme entra enfin. Cette vue irrita Jack et stupéfia Sam et Sara. Il souriait.

- Sara O'Neill et SG-1, j'ai tiré le gros lot.  
>- Kinsey, dit Jack.<br>- Bonjour Général! Ainsi attaché, SG-1 ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins cette fois-ci.  
>- Bob, tu peux me dire ce que ça veut dire, demanda Sara?<br>- Mais bien sur Sara. J'en avais marre que ton ex-mari m'empêche de prendre la direction du SGC.  
>- Le quoi?<br>- Le Stargate Commandement.  
>- Le Stargate existe donc. Tu m'avais dis...<br>- J'ai menti. Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Sara, que Parkertom va seulement se contenter de nous protéger des hommes de Grenat ?  
>- Les hommes de Grenat nous ont suivi, demanda sam?<br>- Oui, Commandeur Suprême. Bob, tu crois qu'ils chercheront à nous envahir? T'es devenu fou où quoi?  
>- Mais ton ex, c'est pire, il les ramène sur Terre. Ce taré les ramène incognito... Mais bientôt ce sera fini... Sara, tu aurais dû être à mes côtés.<br>- Je te faisais confiance. Bob. Comment oses-tu penser que je t'aurai suivi dans tes desseins.  
>- Dans cinq heures, Heyes va me donner son siège. Je prendrai le commandement du SGC et le fermerai définitivement. Tchao.<p>

Il sortit. Sara n'était plus en position de réfléchir. Robert Kinsey avait été son soutient depuis son divorce avec Jack. Sam se défit de ses liens. Et libéra les otages. Elle alla voir Sara. Cette dernière ne bougeait plus. Sam lui toucha l'épaule.

- Nous devons sortir d'ici Sara.  
>- Je sais... Il faut récupérer Mary Agathe...<br>- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es commandeur?  
>- Trois semaines.<br>- Ne sois pas trop dure avec vous même. J'ai moi aussi des impers entant que commandeurs suprême.  
>- Que faisons-nous?<br>- Nous devons récupérer Mary Agathe.  
>- Comment vous êtes vous débarrassée de vos liens?<br>- Mon communicateur fonctionne à la pensée.  
>- Il est nettement plus évolué que les nôtres.<br>- Oui. Bon il faut y aller avant que Kinsey ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

Sara faisait oui de la tête, mais sans réelle convictions. Elle n'avait plus confiance en elle. Ce fut Gabrielle qui la remit sur les rails. Elle gifla son commandeur.

- Est-ce vraiment l'image que voulez donner à votre idole ? Vous avez basé votre exposé sur elle. Que pensera-t-elle en vous voyant baisser les bras à la première difficulté ? Votre ex-mari est l'un des meilleurs militaires des États Unis, c'est du moins ce que dit mon père. Vous devez vous montrer à la hauteur. Nous sommes l'équipage protecteur de Colorado Springs.

Sara regarda Gabrielle, Sam et Jack. Elle se releva. Gabrielle avait raison. D'un air décidé Elle toucha son communicateur et sortit un Lasko, une arme dont la puissance de feux pouvait percer des armures en trinium. Elle fit signe à Sam qu'elle était prête. Jack la pris dans ses bras et la félicita. Des Zats furent à nouveau distribués.

- Nous sommes dans l'espace, dit Jack.  
>- Pardon, répondit Sam.<br>- Nous sommes dans un vaisseau mère goaul'd.  
>- Un quoi, demanda Ariel?<br>- Goaul'd. Bien Jack, c'est le moment d'appeler l'odyssée. Expliquez-leur la situation sans développer les spécificités de la plupart d'entre nous, ordonna Sam.  
>- Donc, uniquement que nous sommes intervenus sur une prise d'otage à l'université de Colorado Springs sur la demande express du président et que maintenant nous sommes dans un vaisseau mère qui flotte autour de la Terre. Dis-moi, il aurait déjà dû être repéré non?<br>- Pas forcément. Tout dépend des options de ce vaisseau. Mais je vais me débrouiller pour nous rendre visible. Demandez-leur d'activer le module de reconnaissance ff3xp.  
>- C'est quoi?<br>- C'est un module qui repèrera les vaisseaux déphasés. Surtout il ne faut pas qu'il montre que le vaisseau mère a été repéré. Kinsey doit continuer à croire qu'il a gagné la partie. Dis leur que j'ai mon ordinateur portable sur moi et qu'ils doivent transférer les données sur cette fréquence, en direction du vaisseau. T'as tout compris?

Jack obéit. Très vite Sam reçue les données. Mais, alors qu'elle vérifiait les informations, un tir de lance serpent la toucha à la poitrine. Jack tira à son tour. Il mit Sam à l'abri. D'autres Jaffas avaient fait irruption. Tout le monde arma leurs Zats.

- Tirez une fois et rangez les dans les communicateurs, ordonna Sara. Je ne veux pas de mort.

Elle tira à son tour. Ariel s'était mise devant Sam pour la protéger. Cédric tira sur les Jaffas qui venaient par la droite. Quand les tires cessèrent, Jack alla près de Sam. "

- Sara, tu reprends le commandement. Il faut récupérer Mary Agathe et protéger les otages.  
>- Mais nous pourrions aussi vous aider, proposa une des otages.<br>- Désolée, dit Sara, mais vous n'êtes pas habilité à porter des armes.  
>- Sara, ils doivent pouvoir se défendre, donnez leur des armes hypodermique, dit Sam. Bien partez. Cédric et Yaël doivent rester avec moi. Rendez vous aux anneaux.<p>

Sara divisa le groupe, confia SG-12, Skaraa et cinq otages à Jack. Elle emmena le reste. Elle partait du principe que, en tant que Général, il connaissait ses hommes. Ils devaient se rendre dans salle de commandement. Jack devait partir par la gauche et créer une diversion et Sara par la droite. Le but était de diviser l'ennemi. Ils devaient se retrouver à destination.

Sam de son côté sortit un galet de son communicateur et commença à le passer sur sa blessure. Elle regardait Cédric et Yaël. Ces deux garçons avaient fait une faute impardonnable, mais ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était pourquoi ces tête brulées cherchaient à manipuler des armes.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tiré dans une salle fermée ? Ce n'est pas logique.  
>- Nous...<br>- J'ai flippé, dit Cédric. Mon père est mort sur le champ de bataille parce qu'il n'avait plus de munition.

- Mais votre code de sécurité voulait que vous préveniez parkertom non?  
>- Oui, mais le temps qu'il rapplique nous serions tous mort, dit Yaël.<br>- Peut-être n'êtes vous pas fait pour ce poste, qu'en pensez vous? Il faut garder la tête froide dans ce genre de travail et visiblement ce n'est pas votre cas.  
>- Nous n'y avons pas pensé.<br>- Vous êtes en guerre, C'est le genre d'intervention qui aurait put condamner votre équipage vous comprenez?  
>- Oui, Commandeur suprême Carteris.<br>- C'est à moi de jouer à présent. Nous nous allons passer par les bouches d'aérations. Ayez le mouvement léger.  
>- Vous évaluez le Commandeur O'Neill, demanda Yaël?<p>

En toute réponse, elle leur fit un sourire et leur fit signe de la suivre.

Jack arriva dans la salle des machines. Le Colonel Pierce de SG-12 lui donna du C4, cinq pains à minuterie. Ils posèrent le C4 et programmèrent la minuterie sur une heure. C'était le temps qu'il avait pour délivrer Mary-Agathe, et rentrer à l'université de Colorado Springs. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle des ordinateurs où Pierce brancha son Communicateur à l'ordinateur central. L'alerte fut donnée. Ca marchait à tous les coups. Selon Sam, c'est faire une pierre deux coups. On créait la diversion et on piratait la base de données. Pendant ce temps là la seconde équipe s'occupait de la mission initiale sans être où presque dérangé. Quand les Jaffa arrivèrent, le téléchargement était fini. Jack confia la protection des otages à Skaraa pendant que SG-1 et 12 tiraient sur l'ennemi.

Sara entendit l'alarme et vit les Jaffa déserter le couloir. Tous semblaient se diriger vers le même endroit. Elle entendit des tirs et pensa immédiatement que c'était l'équipe militaire qui était en difficulté. Sam regardait de loin. Elle espérait que Sara prendrait la bonne décision et continuerait la mission. Écoutant ses sentiments, Sara alla porter secours à SG 1 et 12. Quand elle arriva, la fête était finie pour eux. Ils étaient encerclés par les Jaffas. Sam décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir. Elle enleva la grille d'aération. " BAISSEZ-VOUS ! ordonna-t-elle". Tout le monde se baissa, même les Jaffas, mais de là où elle était, elle voyait parfaitement les positions des deux camps. Elle sauta à terre et tira à volonté en tournant lentement sur elle même. Dix secondes plus tard il ne restait plus aucun Jaffas menaçant. Elle reprit le commandement de l'expédition. Ce fiasco lui disait ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les compétences de Sara.

- Sara, quelle est votre formation de départ, demanda-t-elle?  
>- Infirmière, puis urgentiste.<br>- Comment en es-tu arrivée à diriger une équipe d'intervention militaire?  
>- Je voulais comprendre Jack... Je...<br>-Tu as fait pas mal d'erreur grave. Le Général a fait son travail, il a créé une diversion qui a fait déserter les jaffas de leur position. Tu devais en profiter pour délivrer Mary-Agathe.  
>- Je sais... Et j'ai fait quoi d'autre?<br>- Régler des histoires personnelles et professionnelles en missions. Et y'a encore plus grave, tu as ordonné à ton équipe déjà peu nombreuse de perdre son temps à faire des prisonniers.  
>- Il ne faut pas.<br>- Exact. On n'a pas le temps de stocker des prisonniers et c'est surtout vrai qu'on a des personnes à protéger. On doit avancer sur notre objectif.  
>- Je comprends.<br>- Il y a des blessés?  
>- Non, dit tout le monde.<br>- Ils auraient attrapé Jack.  
>- Ce n'est plus ton problème du moment que tu l'as envoyé sur une autre mission. S'il avait besoin d'aide, il t'en aurait informé. Question de confiance. Sans ça, Oui il y aura des morts.<br>- Je m'en souviens, c'est comme ça que sont morts trois de tes commandeurs.  
>- Ils ne m'ont pas fait confiance et l'on payé de leur vie. Bien, tu es officieusement chargée des secours, c'est plus ton créneau.<br>- Bien commandeur Cartéris.

Jack était fier de sa petite Sam. Elle avait géré ça d'une main de maître. Ils se rendirent à la salle de commandement. D'après les plans donnés par l'Odyssée, il ne restait presque plus de Jaffas sur le vaisseau. Le groupe entra dans la salle sans s'annoncer ni même prendre de précaution. Kinsey se retourna. Il blêmit.

- Comment avez vous réussi à vous libérer, demanda-t-il?  
>- Ho! Pitié Kinsey, on est SG-1, on finit toujours par s'échapper, dit Jack avec sa désinvolture habituel.<br>- Mes Jaffas vous tueront.  
>- Mais oui, rajouta Sam qui le tenait en respect.<p>

Sara alla libérer Mary-Agathe, puis vint rejoindre l'équipe. Sam régla son arme et tira sur Kinsey. Elle lui avait injecté une drogue hallucinogène. Kinsey commençait déjà à délirer. Elle l'attacha. Soudain, un son attira son attention. Jack avait un très mauvais pressentiment qui se précisa quant il vit le premier crabe métallique traverser le plafond.

- Ok. Sara, ton équipe est-elle équipée de mitraillettes humaines.  
>- Non.<br>- Mon Général, SG-1 et 12 feront barrage aux réplicateurs. Dans combien de temps la détonation?  
>- Dix minutes.<br>- Je veux une mitraillette moi aussi dit Sara.  
>- Bien. Pierce, donnez une mitraillette à Sara, JR et Skaraa ! Dès que ses crabes arriveront tirez à volonté. N'oubliez pas de recharger. Cassie, mets ça à tout le monde. Mon général, à mon signal demandez à l'odyssée de nous téléporter dans le réfectoire de l'université de Colorado Springs, à votre signal.<p>

Les Réplicateurs arrivèrent. Tous ceux qui possédaient une mitraillette tirèrent. Sam en fit autant. Elle se retourna un court instant et vit un drôle de tableau de famille. Au milieu Jack et Sara tirait à l'unisson, à gauche, il y avait JR et à droite, il y avait Skaraa. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire un cliché. Cassie lui fit signe que tout le monde avait son détecteur. Sam se retourna vers Jack qui comprit le message. Instantanément, tout le monde se retrouva dans la cantine où ils avaient disparu un peu plus tôt. L'Odyssée confirma la destruction du vaisseau mère. Il restait plus qu'à sortir sous les applaudissements de la foule. " Je m'occupe de l'information dit Mary-Agathe". Les otages furent pris en charge par les militaires. Mary-Agathe joua son rôle à la perfection de petite fille traumatisée que Kinsey aurait kidnappée pour faire un coup d'État. Ses dires furent renforcés par le délire de ce dernier qui parlait d'invasion extraterrestre puis finit par dire qu'il était un dieu et exigea qu'on se prosterne devant lui. Cela fut suffisant pour convaincre les médias de sa folie.

Sara promit à Jack de le contacter, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Sam félicita Ariel, Mary-Agathe, Gabrielle et JR pour leur intervention. Elle promit un superbe cadeau pour Cassi pour son rôle dans le sauvetage. Avant d'être rendu à la vie normale, les otages durent signer un document de non divulgation.

De retour chez eux, Sam et Jack reprirent leur activité interrompue.


End file.
